Lost In Twilight
by Fanpires3
Summary: Three girls. One plane. An exchange trip to Forks. What could possibly go wrong? Everything! Emma, Nicola and Amy are all left confused, as they face the one world that isn't even supposed to be real to them.


**A.N**

_Hey everybody!_

_For the first time ever, three authors, and good friends, have decided to come together and write out a story!_

**Emmaaaa**, **Madame Dee**_, and introducing the amazing_ **.x**

_The story will all be written out in each of our P.O.V.s giving you a small insight into our twisted minds, lol._

_We are all big fans of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight books, and have decided to write a unique story for it._

_And trust me. When I say unique. I seriously mean __unique._

_It is promised to be great fun and we all hope you enjoy reading it. _

_We've got a lot planned for this little baby! :)_

_Make sure to read and review! _

_(Flames will be ignored - We're to high and excited too pay them much attention anyway)_

**Disclaimer:**_All Twilight stuff belong to the amazing author Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Emma P.O.V**

Ok so yes I know it sounds strange and I know some people may be sitting thinking "what the hell is wrong with her" but for the first time in my 5 years at high school I was excited to go to school. I know as I said before its strange but c'mon today was the day we were to find out where we would be off to on our schools annual student exchange programme and this year was finally our turn.

I couldn't help but imagine the heat that would be my luxury, maybe if I was lucky I would even have some spare time to hit the beach, ogle at all the hotties with their tops off. Yeah that sounds right up my street.

I was in my dream world gazing intently out of the car window thinking of all the fit guys with their tanned skin and six packs maybe even eight packs I thought to myself smirking. All the guys who actually had nice body's around here tended to be let down by their personality, or the lack of it I should say.

It was only then when I realized my mouth was hanging open slightly whilst I though of my dream guy and I quickly snapped it to a close before my mum could see my state of mind and think I was crazy ( she was already overly suspicious over my eagerness to get to school ).

I was surprised when I looked up and out of the window properly that we were already parked at the top of the school car park, my enthusiasm from before slipped slightly though as I gazed out the window at the sheeting rain surrounding the car. That's Scotland for you I thought sadly as the rain plummeted to the ground in front of my eyes. The sooner I was away from this dump the better. Somewhere like Spain I considered listing off the perfect destinations for the exchange in my head as I forced myself to step out of the car door pulling my hood up tightly around my face and making sure it was covering my dark brown hair. I waved limply to my mum and set off in the direction of the old school building longing to be inside like everybody else.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I finally entered the warm, dry indoors of the school and found myself practically running to my registration class with only minutes left to spare. I was usually late but today I made it just in time my run slowing to a walk as I made the short distance towards my seat beside one of my best friends Amy. Registration was a great chance to gossip for the pair of us but today we were far to excited for any of that.

"Where do you think we'll be?" I asked practically squealing in delight as I took my seat noticing that the teacher had already began handing out the thick white envelopes which had once lay in a pile on her desk.

"I'm not sure." she replied "I hope we are all together though." her voice rose now to the same pitch of my delighted squeal as our envelopes were placed on the desk in front of us and I grabbed mine desperate to get inside.

"Emma..!" Amy warned as I ripped the corner of my envelope slightly trying to get a peek at the paper inside.

"I was only taking a peek." I assured her pouting slightly as I set the envelope back down in front of me with a sigh remembering that we had promised to wait until we had met up with our other friends Nicola and Izzy before opening them.

We had all put down to go on this exchange together so it was only fair that we opened our letters together too but I really couldn't wait. I longed to read the elegant black script which told us where we would be going.

"Be patient." Amy told me as I tapped my foot restlessly on the ground watching everybody else's delight as they found out where they would be off to.

Well Spain was out of the question I thought as I glared daggers at the group of girls who were already discussing what clothes they would be taking with them on their trip.

"I wanted to go to Spain." I moaned as I kept my eyes fixed on the group who were now staring back at me questioningly.

"I bet we'll get somewhere miles better than Spain." Amy told me encouraging my earlier mood to make its appearance again.

It seemed to work as I began to get excited again at the possibilities of where we could be heading. As long as it was warm and had a large number of good looking guys for me to look at then I would be happy I thought smiling to myself as the bell finally rang signalling the beginning of first period which for us we had free. Thank god. No way would I have been able to sit through two whole lessons without being able to rip open my envelope.

We rushed out the classroom door me pulling Amy by the arm and down the corridor ignoring the shout of Mrs Barbour the maths teacher as we broke the one way system, no doubt would I be getting an earful later on in her class now. Once we were on the other side of the door we burst into a fit of giggles as we recalled the expression on Mrs Barbour's face as she shouted at us to come back but quickly set back off again as we seen her storming down the corridor towards us almost banging into Nicola head first as we ran.

"What the-" she began but we cut her off half sentence Amy grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs behind us none of us daring to look back.

"What was that all about?" Nicola asked as we reached the top of the stairs making our way through the double doors and into Home Economics where we sat together every morning during our free period.

"Mrs Barbour was chasing us." Amy told her as I began to laugh remembering the events which had just occurred.

We spent the next couple of minutes laughing quietly together as we tried not to disrupt the class next door when it finally became aware to me again that we were yet to open up our envelopes.

"Please please please can we open them now?" I begged turning my face up into a sad smiled as I looked back at my two friends hopefully.

"We need to wait for Izzy." Nicola replied looking almost as sad as I did.

I knew like me she was desperate to find out where we were going.

"I'll phone her." I offered walking quickly away from the other pair and out of the doors we had not long before came through leaving them talking excitedly amongst themselves.

I scrolled down to Izzy's number in my phonebook hitting the call button once outside and placing it to my ear as I prayed for her to pick up but hanging up after reaching her voicemail. I sulked back off into the classroom my shoulders dropping in a sigh.

"She didn't answer." I whined startling Amy and Nicola who were both sitting with their backs to me.

"I can't wait any longer." Nicola cried stamping her foot in frustration as we all realized we still had longer to wait.

"Hold that thought I'm vibrating." I yelled bringing my phone out from my pocket again and looking at the caller ID.

It was Izzy. I jumped up and down on the spot excitedly before answering the call trying to block out the excitement coming from Amy and Nicola as they crowded around me trying to listen in to what was being said. I couldn't help but laugh at them but was interrupted as Izzy's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Where are you?" she asked and I could tell she was on the move.

"Up at Home Ec, just come in you'll see us straight away." I replied the excitement rising up inside of me.

"Hurry up Izzy." Amy called from where she stood beside me with Nicola "We can't wait any longer."

The phone line went dead and we all jumped up and down in excitement as we realized we didn't have much longer left to wait and when the door opened a couple of seconds later we all rushed down to see Izzy clutching at her envelope the obvious signs of our same excitement lingering on her face.

"So can we open them now?" I asked my hands fiddling with the envelope that was still clutched tightly in my hand.

"Nope." Amy replied jokingly before tearing into her envelope all of us immediately doing the same.

I looked down at the blank ink typed neatly on the page in front of me my heart beginning to do somersaults inside my chest. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out and Nicola, Amy and I all stood with the same expressions on our faces before the excitement at where we were going really started to sink in.

"Oh My God!" We all cried out at the same time with the exception of Izzy who didn't seem to realize the cause of our sudden excitement over the writing that lay on the page before us.

_**Forks, Washington**_

"Twilight!" I shouted at the top of my voice for once not caring who heard me, this was a dream come true not just for me but for Nicola and Amy as well but then I realized something. The movie which a long with the rest of my friends I was yet to see was set in Forks but it wasn't actually filmed there. It wouldn't actually be home of the Cullen's and Bella Swan. There would be no half naked werewolf fitties for me to ogle at.

Forks was rainy. Just my luck.

~.~

**Amy P.O.V**

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"There's no one?"

"Nope."

"No one... special?"

Patience. I had lots of patience. But this was getting ridiculous.

Yes, I had actually, willingly, gotten up early today. Yes, for once I was fully ready for school, hair done, decently matched clothes, bag set, the lot! I'd told my mum that today we found out where our placement was for this year's annual class exchange, so naturally I would be excited. And here I am, standing impatiently, hands on hips, foot tapping, waiting for my mum to stop asking me if there was a boy I liked, and if that was the reason for my sudden excitement and eagerness for school....

"No, Mum. There is no one special, I'm just really looking forward to finding out where I'm going to for the exchange." I gazed exasperatedly at my mum's crest fallen look. "You know I love you, but I don't suppose I can go now, can I." I asked with a lightness to my tone. My mum gave out a big dramatic sigh and pouted at me.

"Can you blame me?"

"How could I possibly."

Grabbing my money, bag, and a hug from my mum, I wasted no time in getting out the door.

The bus drive was unbearably slow. What was only fifteen minutes, felt like an hour! As soon as I got off it though, I went straight to the canteen where I knew my friends would be waiting and yapping. No doubt making another joke about me and Jack 'breaking houses.'

Throughout my entire time in the canteen, and during the walk to our registration classes, all me and two of my best friends, Nicola and Izzy were able to talk about was the school exchange. Both of us were wondering where we were going, who we would be going with, and which teacher got the immense 'pleasure' in taking us.

Izzy was the first to part ways, and then it was me, while Nicola walked the rest of the small distance to her own. I sat down at the two tables in the back left hand corner of the classroom, fully expecting Emma, my other best friend, to be late, per usual. However, I was pleasantly mistaken when I saw her walk in after the rest of the class, an absolutely huge smile plastered on her face. I'm sure my face mirrored her own. Just as much as I'm also sure that if I didn't already know the reason, I'd say that she'd just finished imagining a bunch of fit boys..

Not that I blame her...

"Where do you think we'll be?" She wasted no time in asking, taking her seat next to me. By this time, the teacher was already handing out big, thick, white envelopes.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "I hope we're altogether though!" My voice was just as excited as her's was.

We both squealed simultaneously as the envelopes were placed in front of us.

Like a flash of lightning, Emma had hers in her grasp. "Emma..." I warned, my lip twitching slightly, noticing that she'd already started on ripping off the corner. Both of us had promised to wait until all four of us: Me, her, Nicola and Izzy, were together, so we could all open them and find out at the same time. Her lip pouted slightly, but the grin still remained on her face. As did mine.

A minute later, I was inwardly rolling my eyes at Emma's stance. Her foot tapping impatiently. "Be patient...." I advised her carefully.

Everyone else in their class as wasted no time at all in ripping into their envelopes. If I, myself, weren't jealous, I might of just laughed at the total death glare Emma sent the girls seated in the middle. They'd all been situated in Spain!

"I wanted to go to Spain...." Emma moaned, loud enough for the other girls to stare at us questioningly.

"I bet we'll get somewhere miles better than Spain." I tried to encourage her. Although my heart wasn't in it this time. I wanted to go to Spain..

As soon as the bell rang, I hardly had the chance to pick up my bag before Emma latched onto my hand and began dragging me out of the room and down the hall way. I outwardly cringed at the screams and orders being flown at us from Mrs Barbour, trying and failing to make us obey the one way system.

To my utter horror, I noticed that the woman was beginning to chase us! Geez! It was only a corridor. It's not as if we're injuring someone.

Poor Emma. She had her in class later...

As soon as we made it through the double doors, we burst into laughter. The outrageous look on her face was not something we would be forgetting for a while..

The laughter stopped soon though when we noticed that she was still coming towards us. From there we bolted it up the rest of the stairs, me grabbing onto Nicola's arm as we almost bumped into her.

As soon as we made it to the top of the stairs, we stopped and allowed ourselves time to catch our breaths. Me glaring at the stairs the whole time. There was far too many of the god damn things.

"What was that all about?" Nicola asked us curiously as we made our way through to the Home Economics department.

"Mrs Barbour was chasing us." I stated simply with a small shrug of my shoulders.

Nicola nodded in understanding while Emma began to giggle all over again.

We spent the first few minutes inside chatting and laughing about random things. I had to try and resist the overpowering urge to walk next door to the other class and up hand a boy across the head. Seriously! Would he ever allow me to like down that whole 'cold shower' incident?

We were still talking when Emma's head suddenly snapped at us. A pleading look on her face. "Please, please, please can we open the now?"

Oops. I'd totally forgotten about that.

"We need to wait for Izzy." Nicola reminded us. We all looked crest fallen. We really really really wanted to find out where we were going.

"I'll phone her." Emma offered as she walked away from us and out into the hallway.

Me and Nicola continued to chat excitedly, each of discussing where we thought we might go. Unfortunately, Emma walked back in, a disappointed look on her face. "She didn't answer."

My eyebrows raised slightly when Nicola suddenly cried, "I can't wait any longer," with a stomp of her foot.

"Hold that thought. I'm vibrating." Emma suddenly took out her phone and began to jump in glee as she answered her phone.

Me and Nic didn't need to know who, as we both began to run over to Emma and crowd around her. Big smiles on our faces as we listened in for Izzy. Emma laughed at us.

I couldn't make out what was being said, but Emma replied, "up at Home Ec. Just come in, you'll see us straight away."

"Hurry up, Izzy!" I called down the phone making my impatience show through my voice. "We can't wait any longer."

The line went dead and we began to jump up and down again, knowing that Izzy was only seconds away.

We all watched when the double doors opened and in walked Izzy, who was practically bouncing in her feet with excitement as she clutched her envelope. Any other time I would of tried to figure out who fed the girl cake again, but at least this time I knew the answer.

"Can we open them now?" Emma asked desperately as she snatched up her envelope and began to play with it.

"Nope." I stated, sarcastically, only for a joke. I didn't wait for a response as I began to rip into my own envelope, hearing the others as they did the same.

I skipped all the information and just went straight to where our destination was printed. We all must of seen it at the same time, cause we all suddenly shouted, "Oh My God!"

_**Forks, Washington**_

"Twilight!" Emma squealed delightfully. As soon as she said that, Izzy's confused look turned into a role of her eyes.

We had never had the fortune of actually seeing the film, but we desperately wanted to. Except we knew that the film hadn't actually been filmed there.

Great. Instead of going anywhere new. We were just going to be living in an American version of Scotland.

_Oh, how would I ever survive without my precious rain_, I thought sarcastically.

~.~

**Nicola P.O.V**

I was early at school and always half asleep, but today was an exception. I hopped out of the front passenger seat in my dad's car so fast that I banged my head off the roof and recoiled in pain.

"I know you're excited, but don't hurt yourself!" my dad said caringly before giving me a hug. "Text us at break to let us know, ok?"

"Okay!" I squealed. My friend Izzy was just as hyper as I was. Today we found out where we were going for our student exchange. An annual event that we had been waiting patiently for 4 years now.

We went to the canteen, as we do every morning. Our friends were all excited too. But we had to wait another 35 minutes till we got that envelope. Longer for us though. We promised to open them with our other friends, Emma and Amy.

Amy came in just not long after. She was practically bouncing off the ceiling in excitement.

The bell rang at 8.57 am and we headed to registration as usual. Izzy left us early because she had to go in the opposite direction.

Once outside Amy's class, I reminded her "Don't open them! Wait till we're together, remember?"

"Okay," she assured me. We hugged each other before she went into her class and I headed down the corridor to mine.

"Okay guys!" Miss Berman shouted. "Moment of truth! Good Luck!"

She headed round the class with a pile of white envelopes laded in her hand. She placed them carefully on the desks of those who had signed up.

When she placed mine, I suddenly had the urge to tear off the sellotape on the back and take a peak at my fortune. 'Don't' I thought.

Everyone around me was ripping theirs open and squealing in excitement. I heard places such as Spain (Emma would be disappointed that it had been taken), France and Florida. 'Bet we get somewhere crap!' I said to myself.

I left my class 2 minutes early as always, to meet Emma and Amy. Just as I had gone out the door, the bell rang sharp and clear. I saw my friends bolting out of their class and cutting the one-way system.

"What the-" I began but I was sharply stopped. Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

Try again. "What was all that about?"

"Mrs Barbour was chasing us." Amy replied and Emma began to laugh, reliving the memories.

By this time, we were sitting up in Home Economics, as we usually did in our free period on a Monday morning.

Emma began to plead with us to open them but I quickly reminded her that we were one person short. Izzy was yet to come. So Emma ran outside to phone her as me and Amy sat and stared at the envelopes with our names printed clearly on the front. I shared with her the places that I knew had been taken and she done the same.

Emma returned, looking very upset.

"She didn't answer," she whined and sat down sulkily.

"I can't wait any longer!" I said impatiently, stamping my foot on the floor.

"Hold that thought I'm vibrating," Emma shouted.

She started to jump up and down. Clearly this was Izzy on the phone. Amy and I were at Emma's side in a split second trying to make out what Izzy was saying.

Once telling her where we were, Emma hung up the phone. We looked at each other, the smiles growing larger by the second on our faces. We jumped up and down excitedly as we realised that within a few minutes, we would find out our fate.

As soon as Izzy strolled through that door, we saw that she was clearly as hyper as we were.

"So can we open them now?" Emma asked. We all picked up the envelopes in a sense of anticipation.

"Nope," Amy replied sarcastically before we all ripped open the identical packages.

I had to read the destination several times as I didn't believe what was before my eyes.

"Oh My God!" we squealed in sudden excitement.

_**Forks, Washington**_

"Twilight!" Emma yelled and I and Amy started to yell in excitement too.

We savored the moment until we all realized that Twilight was fiction and we would not meet Bella, we would not meet the Cullen's or any of the Quillette boys.

I was right. We would not be having sun, sea and sand. Instead we would have rain, rain and more rain


End file.
